Mario (franchise)
La Serie di Mario è una delle più grandi serie del mondo dei videogiochi, la più grande mai creata dalla Nintendo. Il protagonista di questa serie è Mario, un idraulico, che insieme ai suoi amici intraprende grandi avventure e grosse imprese. Questa serie è nata dal nome di un ristorante, Mario & Luigi, che ha dato l'idea dei nomi dei due fratelli idraulici e ha dato il via alla serie. Personaggi principali *Mario: Il protagonista della serie che si cimenta insieme ai suoi amici in delle avventure per salvare Peach da Bowser. E' un personaggio taciturno e coraggioso. *Peach: la principessa del Regno dei Funghi, governa con l'aiuto dei Toad. Amata da Bowser ma lei non ricambia perchè ha un debole per Mario. *Luigi: Il Fratello minore e fifone di Mario che si mette spesso nei guai che Mario deve risolvere. A volte risulta però poco coraggioso, tanto da aver dato il via a una serie tutta sua. E' piuttosto sfortunato ed è taciturno come il fratello. *Bowser: è il malvagio re dei Koopa Troopa e risiede nella Terra Oscura. Detesta Mario più che mai, ed è la sua arcinemesi. Rapisce in molte avventure la principessa e mette sempre in atto piani malvagi. *Bowser Jr.: è l'ultimo figlio di Bowser ed erede al trono del padre. Come Bowser odia Mario e ha cercato più volte di rapire Peach, rimanendo sempre sconfitto da Mario e Luigi. *Bowserotti: sono i primi sette figli di Bowser: **Ludwig von Koopa: il musicista, si impegna tantissimo nella Magia. **Lemmy Koopa: il giocherellone, ha qualche problemino fisico (statura e strabismo). **Roy Koopa: il bulletto, tutto muscoli e minaccie. **Iggy Koopa: il genio di famiglia, prima di NSMBW era praticamente identico a Lemmy. **Wendy O. Koopa: la viziata, nei cartoni per il suo compleanno chiede addirittura il Mondo Reale. **Morton Koopa Jr.: il fastidioso, porta il nome del nonno. **Larry Koopa: l'imbroglione, nei cartoni tenta addirittura di spodestare il padre. *Yoshi: è il migliore amico di Mario, nonchè suo prezioso alleato. Si pensa che sia il fidanzato di Strutzi. *Wario: e la controparte cattiva di Mario, è subdolo e ossessionato dal denaro e dai gioielli. *Waluigi: è il complice di Wario e controparte cattiva di Luigi, è un individuo losco e furbacchione e cerca sempre di far man bassa di oggetti. E' addirittura più sfortunato di Luigi. *Daisy: la principessa di Sarasaland, governa il suo regno con saggezza. E' la migliore amica di Peach ed è stata rapita da Tatanga in passato. *Toad: amico di Mario e suddito della principessa Peach, si rivela a volte un prezioso alleato. Segue Mario e Luigi in molte delle loro avventure. *Donkey Kong: figlio di Cranky Kong, è uno scimmione simpatico e potente, alleato di Mario e suo nemico in passato. *Diddy Kong: nipote di Donkey Kong, porta sempre un berretto rosso e segue il suo amicone ovunque. *Rosalinda: Madre di tutti gli Sfavillotti, è una donna misteriosa, sempre pronta ad aiutare Mario & co. Nemici principali *Goomba: sono i principali sgherri di Bowser, e abitano ogni luogo del Regno dei Funghi. Hanno un re, Goomboss. *Koopa Troopa: sono tartarughe gialle con gusci verdi, gialli, rossi o blu e sono degli sgherri di Bowser. A volte sono raffigurati come personaggi benevoli (come Koopa il Veloce). *Paratroopa: dei Koopa Troopa con le ali. *Bob-omba: nemici pericolosi e tondi, possono esplodere da un momento all'altro. Hanno un re, il Boss Bob-omba. *Categnaccio: creature feroci dalle fauci irte di denti aguzzi simili a cani di ferro, hanno sempre l'impulso di correre dietro a Mario. *Calamako: creature prevalentemente acquatiche. Il loro "capo" è Calamarcio. *Pallottolo Bill: pallottole nere con piccole braccia, se infuriati inseguono Mario ed esplodono appena lo toccano. *Pianta Piranha: piante carnivore molto voraci, mangiano qualsiasi cosa. Alcune possono anche sputare fuoco. Il loro leader è Pipino Piranha. *Boo: piccoli fantasmi tondi dalla lunga lingua. Sono molto timidi e sono nemici invincibili. Il loro re è Re Boo mentre il loro più forte guerriero è Boolosso. *Lakitu: creature appartenenti alla specie dei Koopa, vanno in giro su piccole nuvolette con la faccia e lanciano Koopistrici. *Koopistrice: piccole tartarughe spinose che vengono lanciate dai Lakitu. Possono essere mangiate da Yoshi e risputate sotto forma di uova spinose. *Nella: Koopa Troopa dagli occhi rossi, hanno un resistentissimo guscio blu. Sono inoltre immuni al fuoco. *Torcibruco: creature assai irritabili, popolano le foreste del Regno dei Funghi. Giochi principali 'Serie Principale' *''Donkey Kong (Arcade)'' *''Mario Bros. (Arcade)'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' 'Serie Mario Land ' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' 'Serie Mario Kart ' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' 'Remake' *''Super Mario All-Stars'' *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' 'Serie RPG' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Paper Mario: il Portale Millenario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser'' *''Paper Mario Sticker Star'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.'' *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.'' *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' 'Serie Mario Party' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party DS'' *''Mario Party-e'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party 10 '' *''Mario Party: Star Rush '' 'Serie di Luigi' *''Mario is Missing!'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Luigi's Mansion 2'' *''New Super Luigi U'' *''Luigi Bros.'' *''Dr. Luigi'' 'Serie Mario Tennis ' *''Mario's Tennis (Virtual Boy)'' *''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' *''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario Power Tennis (Game Cube, Wii)'' *''Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance)'' *''Mario Tennis Open'' *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash '' 'Mario Golf (serie)' *''Golf'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' *''Mario Golf (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' 'Serie di altri sport' *''Mario Smash Football'' *''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario Slam Basketball '' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Mario Sports Superstars'' ' '''Serie Mario & Sonic *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014'' *''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016'' 'Serie Dr. Mario ' *''Dr. Mario (gioco)'' *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Dr. Mario e Sterminavirus'' *''Una pausa con... Dr. Mario'' *''Dr. Luigi'' *''Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure'' 'Serie Super Smash Bros.' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' 'Serie Mario vs. Donkey Kong ' *''Donkey Kong (Game Boy Color)'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: la Marcia dei MiniMario'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia'' *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars '' *''Mini Mario & Friends: Amiibo Challenge'' 'Serie di Yoshi' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's New Island'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' 'Altri' *''Wrecking Crew'' *''Wrecking Crew '98'' *''Mario Paint'' *''Mario Clash'' *''Yoshi's Safari'' *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''Hotel Mario'' *''Mario's Picross'' *''Mario Pinball Land'' *''Super Princess Peach'' *''Super Mario Maker '' de:Mario-Serie Categoria:Serie